


You Got a Friend in Me

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of alcohol, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Once Aster Phoenix saved the life of his former manager/childhood friend Sartorius Kumar.  Now it's his turn to return the favor when Aster's twin sister Amber nearly gets attacked during an evening gone wrong.  Mentions of Hassleberry x OC, post-canon.  Title is based on the song of the same name by Randy Newman.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Original Female Character(s), Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Saiou Takuma | Sartorius, Saiou Mizuchi | Sarina & Original Female Character(s), Saiou Takuma | Sartorius & Saiou Mizuchi | Sarina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Happy October. Second of all, finally cranked out another story and it centers around my OC Amber Phoenix's relationships with not only her brother, but also the Kumar siblings. And yes, there are some head canons about the Phoenix parents and their past relationship with the D. This does contain mentions of alcohol and attempted date rape! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I only own Amber Phoenix, her unnamed attacker, and Nelson Stone. Otherwise, I don't own anyone from YGO GX. I hope that you guys enjoy.

Aster Phoenix was rubbing the back of his sobbing twin sister Amber on the doorsteps of a house when Sartorius Kumar drove up. Due to being a fortune teller for so long, the young man can read people’s faces by their facial expressions and body language alone. The fact that Aster sounded pissed when he called him told Sartorius that something was very wrong. Very, very, wrong and not that the world needed saving kind of wrong either. That became more obvious when he saw his friend’s bloody nose and black eye. As well as the fearful expression on the platinum blonde’s face. “We need to go home NOW.” the sharp tone of Aster’s voice snapped the older young man out of his thoughts. Sartorius nodded in understanding, deciding that the questioning can wait.

Right now, he needed to get his friends to safety.

And fast before whatever threat came after them again.

30 minutes later, the trio showed up to their penthouse and entered the building, alerting Sarina Kumar to their presence. She didn’t have to ask what was wrong. “Sarina, make sure that Amber is calm. I’ll tend to Aster.” Sartorius told the other young woman. Sarina simply nodded, believing that their friends will tell them once they calmed down. As soon as Amber saw the raven haired woman, she broke down sobbing once more and threw herself at her. Aster sighed as Sartorius tended to his bloody nose. He was lucky that he didn’t need to go to the hospital immediately, but he will still need to see a doctor. “Mind telling me exactly what happened? I have a fairly good guess as to what it is, but I need the details.” his friend asked in a serious tone.

“Amber was almost raped at the party tonight, Sartorius.”

“WHAT?!”

To say that Sartorius was pissed is an understatement. No, he was FURIOUS that this nearly happened to the only girl that he loves like a sister. Amber had been wiping her eyes, cleaning the eye makeup off so it didn’t run in her green eyes. Aster waited for his former manager to calm down before continuing, “The party started out fine, great even. Then the drinks started getting heavy and the next thing I knew, Amber didn’t want to leave my side. Remembering all of the times the D came home drunk as a skunk and how those weren’t fun for us, I started ordering us soda so we wouldn’t get wasted. And for a while, we were fine.” The platinum blonde nodded at her brother’s explanation while Sarina patted her back.

No one deserves to have this happen to them. Not even their worst enemies. “Throughout the party, I noticed this one guy that I’ve dueled a few times before was eyeing Amber. However, I didn’t think much of it at first. She turned him down on the account of her being with Hassleberry before when he asked her out in the past. What can go wrong, right? But when everyone started getting shit faced drunk, the guy threw himself at Amber, started dragging her off to a room against her will. Next thing I knew, I heard her screaming in terror and saw that her dress was about to be ripped off...” Aster paused as Sartorius let out an, “Ah okay, that explains the bloody nose and black eye then.” The gray haired young man nodded.

“Of course I decked the guy after seeing that he was trying to force her clothes off. I failed in my duties as a brother when we lived under the D’s roof and I wasn’t about to make that mistake again. He fought back before I knocked him out. Amber was crying, shaking, and begging me to take her home. And well, here we are.”

Sartorius wanted nothing more than to make the son of a bitch pay for causing his honorary sister pain. However, he had to remind himself that violence is almost never the answer and he’d make things worse instead of better. Before the older young man can ask another question, some knocking interrupted them. Aster opened the door and saw an older man enter the building. The Phoenix twins know him as not only Aster’s newest manager, but their former family lawyer. Nelson Stone may be a fair man in the court, but those who cross him regret it as soon as they did. “Mr. Stone, this really isn’t the best time...” Sartorius started to explain before a rise of the man’s hand stopped him. “Mr. and Miss Phoenix, am I correct to assume that an assault almost happened to one of you tonight?” Nelson asked. Amber nodded, having gone and changed into some light purple pajamas and a robe.

“I see. Sexual or nonsexual?”

“S-Sexual, Mr. Nelson.”

The man nodded, writing some stuff down. Nelson then turned to Amber and said, “Miss Phoenix, as a lawyer who has worked with many of rape cases like yours, both attempted and actual, I’ll say this right here and now; it’s not your fault. Despite what you may think, you didn’t ask for the generics that made you beautiful. Much like your mother didn’t ask for them either...” Both twins were quiet at the mentioning of their mother. From what little they knew of Kacey Phoenix from their father’s point of view, apparently, she was the most sought after woman in work. Had multiple men in love with her, their late father and guardian being no exceptions to that rule. Yet, she chose Nicholas Phoenix over the D and that soured the men’s friendship. The older man sighed before adding, “Anyway, that’s a topic for another day. I will see you both in a couple of days. Good evening, Mr. and Miss Phoenix.” After gathering his briefcase, Nelson went home.

Sartorius stayed with Amber for the rest of the night in her room. Softly singing the one song that kept him from committing suicide long before the Light of Ruin’s influence, “You got a friend in me...” She’ll be alright as long as he’s there to keep his honorary sister safe...


End file.
